


Treebros Oneshots

by Willa_Writes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Cute, Deh - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gay, M/M, Treebros, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willa_Writes/pseuds/Willa_Writes
Summary: Oneshots on your favorite weed boy and tree lover! Hope you enjoy!





	1. Connor's Little Guy (pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> This is my book (obviously).
> 
> I've been a Dear Evan Hansen fan for not that long, but I am so completely in love with the musical and everything it stands for and represents. 
> 
> Now, I'm no artist. I can't draw for my life and I sound like a dying whale when I try to sing, so I guess this is my way of contributing to the fandom in some way.
> 
> That being said, I'm not an amazing writer and I probably never will be, so bear with me as I try to make my stories as entertaining as possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Evan adopt a pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever thing I wrote so it sucks major booty, but I promise you, my writing _does _get better.__

Evan Hansen was always fond of dogs. He loved the way that they would wag their tails and jump and just love you unconditionally. Evan's boyfriend, on the other hand, didn't share the same passion.

Connor Murphy didn't have any pets growing up. The closest he had ever been to having a pet was when he had to babysit his sister Zoe for whatever reason his parents came up with. Connor just didn't see the need or want, for a dog or cat. 

"Please, Connor! I'll take care of it, you won't even have to clean after it or anything. Please!" Evan had been trying to get Connor to agree to adopt a dog for the past two months and it seemed that Connor was finally starting to crack under his boyfriend's pleas.

"Evan, I told you, I don't want a dog. They shed all over your clothes and they ruin the house when you're gone."

"Then we train it! Or get a poodle or something. You like poodles right? They're super cute. Just. Like. You." Evan booped Connor's nose with his finger between every word. He managed to get a small smile from Connor in return.

Connor grabbed Evan's finger, pushing it away from his face. "I'm starting to think you have a poodle kink or something Ev. Are feeling adventurous?" A devilish smirk danced on his lips as Evan turned a tomato red in front of him. "Hey, I'm only joking. But no. We are not getting a dog under any circumstances. Final answer."

***

"We're getting a dog!" Evan seemed to be bouncing off of every wall the following weekend. Connor couldn't stand to see Evan so upset any longer. Besides, how hard could taking care of a dog really be? "I can't believe we're getting a dog today!"

"Correction, we're getting the supplies first. I want to be prepared for when we bring the leash-able tornado home." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The point is that we're getting a dog! Woo hoo!" Evan ran down the hallway of their house and managed to trip and knock over a small tree in the process. Connor managed to catch Evan before he hit the ground, but he couldn't say the same about the tree. He was pretty sure he saw a tear forming in Evan's eye as he realized what he had done. "Oh no, not Henry- I mean my tree..."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just find out that you name your plants and go start up the car."

"Yeah I'll be right there, I just need to go get a few things first." Evan gave Connor a quick peck on the cheek as he opened the front door to get to the car. He grabbed his phone, fixed "Henry" and did a little jig before heading toward the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know that was bad, but I hope you liked it anyway! Don't forget to comment and do whatever it is you do on this site!  
> x  
> Willa


	2. Connor's Little Guy (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter where both boys adopt a pet.

Connor never expected to fall head over heels in love once, let alone twice. The first time happened when had met Evan. It wasn't love at first sight, it was more of a really intense crush. The love part came later on when they actually got to know each other, plus Connor may or may not have let "I love you" slip out when he had a bit of alcohol in his system, so that sped their relationship along a little. The second time this happened was, of all places, at a pet shop.

"Oh, Connor look at the puppies here!" The only thing that kept Evan between a little blonde puppy was a thin pane of glass and quite frankly, Connor was worried that his boyfriend's squeaks were going to shatter it. The puppy was cute, it had curly hair with white paws and floppy ears. It jumped up and down in its cage until he caught a glimpse of the boy wearing all dark clothing. Then the puppy stopped and laid down.

"Don't get too attached Ev, we agreed to adopt, not buy, remember?" Connor practically dragged Evan from in front of the crates containing the live animals. "What's the first thing we need to get off the list? Toys?"

"Food. And food bowls. Oh and we also need a nice dog bed. And training treats and a collar and leash and treats and a little doggy-" Evan was so excited he didn't even realize his rise in volume until a buff looking man holding a shaking chihuahua glared at him. "S-sorry sir." He put his head down in embarrassment.

"Here," Connor took the list from Evan's hand and started down the aisle look for an employee,"let's look for someone who can help us get all this stuff." Evan grabbed onto the other's baggy hoodie sleeve as he followed him through the maze that was the pet store.

While they were going through the rodent section, Connor stopped abruptly and Evan bumped into him, not paying attention.

"Connor, what the-"

"Evan I'm in love." He was dead serious as he stared into a big tank containing a big wheel, two metal bowls for food and water, and a blue plastic igloo. Evan couldn't see any life inside, but it was clear that his boyfriend did.

"I don't see anything..." He squinted, it didn't help much.

"Look, right there. It's sleeping." Connor pressed his finger on the glass until it turned white. He was pointing to a little dark brown patch of fur sleeping inside the plastic igloo. "I want one."

"We didn't research for a hamster Con," Evan read the sign under the tank; it read _Male Syrian Hamster _, "We came for the dog supplies because we are going to get a dog."__

"I want one," he repeated again, his face close enough to the glass that it was starting to fog. A goofy look on his face made Evan's heart flutter. "I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life. Just look at the little guy sleep. Have you've ever seen anything more beautiful?" His eyes lit up just talking about the small rodent.

( _You _he thought)__

"We aren't getting a dog today, are we?" This was the first time Evan had ever seen Connor get so attached to an animal, he didn't want to ruin that. Sure he wished he would have been more interested in a dog or maybe even a cat, but a hamster was fine. The dog would just have to wait a little while longer. "Come on, get up. Let's go buy the hamster supplies," he said, pulling the other boy up, after he got no response.

***

"You know, 'Dog the Hamster' has a pretty good ring to it." Both boys had just finished up setting their new little companion's cage with everything he needed, not to mention a few extra toys that Connor insisted was necessary.

"Funny. I like that a lot actually." Connor wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him in closer as they both observed the new addition to the family explore his home.


	3. I Have Your Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes up with a way to talk to Evan and it doesn't go as planned.

Connor made his way down the sidewalk toward the blue house down the street. He gripped the book he was carrying tighter than necessary until his knuckles turned white. Connor Murphy doesn't get nervous, but boy was he. 

He ran up the cracked concrete steps, took a few deep breaths, and rang the doorbell.

_Calm down Connor, it's no big deal. You're just returning a book.. to the cutest guy at school. No! stop it, don't psych yourself out. Arch your back, puff out your chest, confidence is key._

He was startled out of his mental pep talk by the sound of the heavy door creaking open. 

"Hello... my name is-"

"C-Connor Murphy?" The boy behind the door responded.

"You know my name?" 

"Yeah, y-you're the uh the guy who spray painted 'long live weed' on the sc-school wall?"

Connor almost tried jumping and doing an "up up and away" when he heard the boy say that. How could that be the only reason his crush knows him? He had had a crush on Evan Hansen for the longest time. He grew used to seeing him walk down the hall, head down, trying to remain invisible. All he wanted to do was start up a decent conversation with the boy with blue eyes and pale brown hair. He finally found a reasonable excuse to do so.

"Right..." Connor said sheepishly rocking on the balls of his feet. "Well, I, uh, just wanted to return your book. You left it in English class today."

"But I didn't leave m-my book." Evan pointed out as Connor tried to give him the book." And that-that's a thesaurus."

"Maybe I can look up another word for awkward then." Connor wished he had stayed at home instead of trying to pull this stunt.

"Um.." The pure confusion on Evan's face made Connor panic on the inside.

"Okay so I'm not really here to bring back your book, you probably know that already, it's just that I"m a coward and I couldn't think of a better excuse to come talk to you because I like you, like,  _really_  like you. Anddd... I've said too much" 

"W-wow. That's really sweet of you? But I'm not um... I mean I don't think I'm into... you know..." Evan's ears started turning pink.

"Oh please, Hansen," Connor said with a bit more confidence," if you think the book thing was a terrible lie, then you should listen to yourself right now."

"I don't know what y-you m-mean."

"C'mon... you were basically eye-fucking me in class today. Don't get me wrong, I was into it and it was really hot, but just don't lie to yourself." 

Evan was no starting to sweat and his face looked like the sun tried to make out with him. "I-I wasn't... I mean I didn't. I mean I wasn't loo-looking at you, I was just squi-squinting? Yeah, that's it, I couldn't see the board."

"I sit in the back."

"Well.. I-I mean..." Connor could tell that Evan was starting to panic.

"Hey, I didn't mean to get you all nervous. The plan was to return the book, smoothly segue into asking you out on a date, and then... well it's best I keep that last part to myself... for now." Now Evan wasn't the only one blushing. "I, uh, should get going. Sorry, for doing whatever it was I just did."

Connor probably made it only ten feet away before Evan spoke up.

"I'd love to.'

"What?" Connor wasn't sure he'd heard the other boy correctly.

"I'd love to go on a date with you... if you still wanna."

"Yeah-yes! Of course. We could go grab a scoop at A La Mode? When are you free?" 

"Well, my mom's not home so we can go now if you want to I mean. I can wait until later." Evan's words were rushed.

"Right now sounds good."

"Perfect. Oh, let me just go grab a jacket first. Wait right there." Evan turned and went back inside his house, leaving Connor alone with his thoughts.

_Man, this was way better than getting high. Let's hope I don't blow this date._

Evan came out of the house a few moments later and together they headed down the street toward the first of many dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost getting to the better ones, just you wait.


	4. Spiked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick text story between Jared and Connor. Basically Evan accidentally drinks alcohol and this is the result.

** (10/31/2017 8:48 p.m.) **

**Evan:** Areyou sure you don't want to go to the party with me and Jared?

**Connor** : yup. pretty sure

**Connor:**  got lots of stuff to do. sorry babe

**Evan:**  So what are you gonna be doing?

**Connor:**  get high probably

**Evan:**  ...

**Connor:**  JUST kidding... maybe

**Evan:**  Just don't do anything I wouldn't do.

**Connor:**  does this mean I can make out with a tree?

**Evan:**  I THOUGHT WE PUT THAT BEHIND US!!!!!!

**Connor:**  your cute when your mad

**Evan:**  You're*

**Evan:**  And I hate you

**Connor:**  you love me and you know it

**Evan:**  ...sure...

*******

**(11/01/2017 1:18 a.m.)**

**Evan:**  Heyyyyyy. It's Jared

**Evan:**  So remember that one time that we agreed to NOT let Evan have any alcohol ever for the rest of his innocent life?

**Evan:**  It kinda happened

**Evan:**  You should come ASAP

**Connor:**  JARED

**Connor:**  what. did. you. DOO?!!

**Connor:** and why aren't you texting me with your phone

**Evan:**  That's the thing. I may have left him unsupervised near the punch bowl... at a big party full of alcoholic teenagers

**Connor:**  im gonna kill you

**Evan:** Please don't

**Connor:** where is he? is he okay? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!!?!

**Evan:** Chillax will you? I locked him in one of the bathrooms and I can slide him tortilla chips and gumballs under the door until you come pick him up.

**Connor:**  how bad was he?

**Evan:**  I mean... he only took my phone yelled "be free Willy!" and then proceeded to chuck it at the pool. Then he started crying because he realized that a pool isn't the best home for an Orca.

**Connor:**  is that it?

**Evan:** He may have also been telling everyone that he's pregnant with your baby

**Connor:**  ...

**Evan:**  That's not the worst of it...

**Connor:**  just tell me Kleinman!

**Evan:**  He was hitting on Zoe

**Connor:**  I'M COMING OVER

**Evan:**  I believe his exact words were "the prettier Murphy"

**Connor:**  jared.

**Evan:**  Yeah...?

**Connor:** please make sure MY boyfriend is still my boyfriend by the time I get there

**Evan:**  You better hurry, I think he's trying to climb out the window...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post an extended version of this soon.


	5. Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an angsty chapter, I don't know what else to say without giving too much away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add a trigger warning here because this chapter does talk about depression and suicide. You have been warned.

Evan's head whirred with emotion and thought. His world twisted and turned at the influx of worry and sorrow. His vision was one big blur and he couldn't manage to string together one coherent thought.

"Evan? Are you feeling okay?" Evan's boyfriend nudged him with his shoulder to get his attention.

"What...? Oh, yeah! I'm fine. Really." He hoped that he sounded convincing enough.

"You're looking a little pale," Connor grabbed one of Evan's hands and interlaced their fingers together. Evan loved just how right everything felt between the two of them, the way their hands seemed to be made for one another, or the way he felt confident when he walked down the hall hand in hand with Connor. Evan was really going to miss that. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

Evan got up hastily. He hoped it wasn't noticed, but nothing got past Connor when it came to Evan.

"No, it's okay, I just need to go to the bathroom." He made his way out of the school cafeteria, head down, when he felt the space between his fingers fill up with warmth.

"I'll come with you. Going to the bathroom in a group is more of a girl thing, but it can be a gay thing too if we really tried." Connor gave Evan a goofy grin, something he rarely did in school.

Connor was aware that Evan was slowly being dragged back down the hole of depression, but he was too scared, that it would be confirmed, to say anything about it. He first noticed it happening when Evan accidentally wore the same polo shirt to school for a week straight. He also noticed that Evan was a lot more distant; he wouldn't be talking to his boyfriend anymore, he would be talking to a robot that looked like him. With Evan's past attempt still lingering in Connor's mind, there was no way he was letting him out of his sight.

As they walked toward the bathroom they managed to surround themselves with only the finest students that the high school had to offer.

"Watch out guys, we got a couple fags coming through."

"Fuck off, " Connor replied.

"Wow, you're pretty loud even with all that dick down your throat." The burly Charles Leewald snickered to his friends.

Connor's weight shifted, getting ready to punch the bully in the face before the usually timid and socially anxious boy he stood beside spoke up.

"Do your 'friends' know that you're sleeping with Mr. Laboy?" Charles continued to snicker, but his group of friends heard Evan and they were dead silent. Connor just stared at his boyfriend in astonishment.

"Hahahahahahahaha... what are you talking about?"

"I know all about your secret relationship. Not only is it illegal, but its, oh look at that, gay. So shut the fuck up before the rest of the school knows." With that declaration, Evan turned around and walked toward the nearest exit, tugging a still shocked Connor behind him.

Connor was more than worried now, he was terrified. Two months ago the Evan that he knew would have flinched at the sound of a door slamming; now he was cursing and trying to outsmart a guy more than twice his size. What was happening?

"Where are we going? Our lunch period is almost over, we're going to get a cut, Evan." For the first time in his life, Connor was worried about the school rules.

"You're going home, Connor." Evan had a monotoned filter over his naturally nervous voice.

"And you're not?"

"No, I'm going on a walk." His voice quivered a bit. "And you're not coming."

"Evan, if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, just know it isn't worth it." Tears were now forming in the corners of Connor's eyes as he thought of the possibility.

"I'm not having this discussion right now. I just need some space, okay? I need you to not be here. I need you to not follow me or try to help me because you can't. Nobody can." They had just reached the Murphy house and Connor now had two visible trails going down his cheeks from where his tears had fallen.

"Evan, don't do this." Connor pleaded.

"I want you to know that this wasn't your faul-"

"No!" Connor interrupted, refusing to let this moment be the last he would hear of his boyfriend.

"It wasn't your fault," Evan continued, his hands holding Connor's face," you were the only thing holding me here."

"Then stay, don't do this, you  _can_  get help," his cries filled the quiet streets.

"Go inside Connor. Just go home." Evan walked away in a hurry leaving Connor to wallow in his despair and drown in his tears.

When his mind finally caught up to him, Connor hurried up catch Evan, but he couldn't see him anywhere. He ran down the street toward anywhere his feet would take him. He didn't believe in a religion, but he prayed to any god that took pity enough to listen.

After running for forever, soft sobs caught Connor's attention.

He looked up only to see his boyfriend's feet dangling from a branch that belonged to the tallest tree in the town. He almost broke down crying right there, but he knew that if he didn't do something he would watch life end right before his eyes.

He scaled the massive tree as fast as he could, going from branch to branch, the town slowly getting smaller and smaller. Evan was always the better climber.

When he finally heard the crying stop he knew Evan saw him.

"Evan please, we can still go back. I won't tell anyone, I swear." Connor was desperate at this point. He was willing to do anything that meant two lives climbed down that tree.

"What's the point? There's always going to be another Charles, ready to make fun of me at a moment's notice."

"He doesn't matter. Who gives a crap about him? You still have a life that needs to be lived." Connor pulled himself up to the same branch Evan was sitting on.

"I CARE! I will always care and there's nothing I can do about that! The meds don't help and the therapists are a joke. Nobody can help me, I CANNOT BE HELPED." Evan's voice cracked and he didn't dare look Connor in the eye.

Both boys let the previous statement sink and develop around them.

"I'm sorry, I love you." Evan pushed himself off the branch feet first, but not before Connor grabbed onto his hand. The act alone almost pulled both of them down, but Connor managed to use another branch as leverage.

"Connor, let me go. I'm not worth it"

"Yes. You. Are." Connor heaved as gravity demanded to be felt. His voice rough and raspy.

"Connor, you're not strong enough, just let go or I'll do it for you." Evan's hand began to slip from Connor's grasp.

Evan loosened his grip. "Don't. You. Dare!" Connor clamped his jaw.

"Just let-"

"I'm pulling you up." The wind started picking up, not helping Connor's failing muscles.

"Con-"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO. YOU ARE THE ONLY GOOD THING TO HAPPEN TO ME. I. AM. NOT. LETTING. GO." Connor made direct eye contact with Evan this time in hopes of one final plea.

"Then don't" Evan sputtered out before releasing his grip.

Connor's full hand became empty and his entire world crumbled as he tried to process what had just happened.


	6. Evan Adventure With Alcohol (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extended version of "Spiked" where we go with Evan and Jared to the party.

Jared's phone was ripped from his hands as he desperately tried to reach Connor Murphy.

"JAReD! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THE ORCAS?!" Evan's shouts were heard loud and clear by everyone at the party, but for once in his life, he couldn't care less. He felt like nothing could touch him. The alcohol he had accidentally ingested was seriously messing with his system.

"Evan, will you please calm down for a sec? I was just trying to call Connor, give me my  _phone_  back." Jared tried grasping for his phone, only to have Evan run away from him.

"You're a whale murderer!" Evan ran past everyone in a blur and headed toward the pool outside.

"Orcas are dolphins nimrod!" The short boy with glasses ran after Evan. "Give me my phone ba- Hey! What are you do-"

"The Orcas don't deserve to be held captive by peasants like you!" Evan turned to the giant square pool and moved to the edge. "Be free, Willy!" He chucked the phone into the deep waters and watched as it bubbled to a stop at the bottom. Jared quickly took the pool net and fished his now useless phone out of the water.

"EVAN YOU IDIOT! I'm gonna- I'm gonna..." Jared was interrupted by Evan's sobs. They started soft and quiet, but they were quickly turning into something resembling a tantrum. "Jesus, what is it now?"

"It's just- It's just that Orcas don't belong in chlorinated pools," Evan sat down and held his head with his hands, "You're not the murderer... I AM!" He started crying even louder and more violent than before.

Jared pulled him up to his feet and lead him through the party, looking for a possible exit. The boys didn't get very far before Evan stopped completely in his tracks. He put his hand on Jared's shoulder, his other lying flat on his stomach. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"There's something moving and making noise in my stomach... am I going to die?" Evan's eyes were wide and he was starting to break out in a cold sweat.

"Chill! It must be the alcohol or something, you're probably going to throw up."

"OH MY GOD I'M PREGNANT!"

"What? No! Give me your phone, Connor needs to come pick you up."

"Connor! What is he going to say? We're too young to be parents, this is all my fault." Evan started pacing back and forth, earning a few strange glances from the partygoers nearby.

"Evan, listen to yourself, that's not even physically possible."

"Oh but it is Jared, IT IS!" Evan was starting to become hysterical as his weeping filled the musky air and all his words slurred together. "When we were all supposed to go to the movies last week I said I was sick and Connor said he was grounded, but we actually went over to my house cause my mom wasn't home at the time and then we started fu-"

"OKAY!" Jared clasped his hands together, cutting off Evan. "I don't need to know how that story ends, please...  _please_."

"Oh hey guys, I didn't expect to see you both here," a new voice said. The voice belonged to Zoe Murphy, Connor's sister.

Evan looked at her and instantaneously forgot all about Connor and their relationship.

"Well  _hello_  to you too."  Evan awkwardly shimmied his way past Jared, and directly in front of Zoe. He took both her hands in her own and kneeled down before placing a rough kiss on her knuckles. "Have I ever mentioned that you've always been the prettier Murphy?" Zoe blushed and took her hands away.

"Jesus Christ! So now you're into girls again?" Jared was about to lock Evan in a room and leave him there until next year.

"Are you... drunk?' Zoe was very confused, Evan was known as the perfect example of innocent, not whatever was in front of her.

"You're like a beautiful ghetto flower. Tell me, Zoe, how are you so pretty?" Evan winked at Zoe before putting his hand over his mouth and sprinting to an open bathroom nearby.

"Ya, he's drunk. Don't go near the punch." Jared answered and ran after Evan, leaving Zoe in the middle of the party, still very confused. 

When Jared got to the bathroom, he took one whiff, held his breath, took Evan's phone from his back pocket, and locked him in there.

He sat up against the wooden door and unlocked Evan's phone, which featured Connor sitting on a tree as the screensaver.

He opened up Evan's text messages and began to call for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment (I'm thirsty for comments honestly) and everything else.   
> x  
> Willa


	7. Morning Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groggy morning for the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, I'm sorry, but at least its some cute fluff for you.

Last night felt like such a dream that Evan was doubting whether it actually happened or not.

The only thing better than last night was waking up in the warm embrace of Evan's husband, Connor. Evan liked watching Connor sleep, but not in the creepy predator way. He loved the way Connor's breaths sounded like a rhythmic lullaby or the way that he only slightly snored. 

Connor's long dark hair was covering his face like a mask, so Evan gingerly moved the strands away, revealing the sleeping boy's perfect features.

Connor slowly opened his eyes as he awoke from his slumber. "Hmmm... good morning beautiful." He stretched out his arms before trying to kiss a blushing Evan on the lips.

It's been two months since Connor and Evan had gotten married, but Evan still wasn't used to the married life. He still blushed at the sight of exposed skin and giggled like a school girl at the thought of making out. All this in mind, Evan was never happier. He got to wake up next to his other half every morning and got to share his life with him too. It was easy to say that life was perfect because it was. 

Evan moved his head away, avoiding Connor's attacking smooch. "I have morning breath Con. You really don't want to kiss me right now." Evan pulled the bed sheets up to his nose in embarrassment. 

Connor pulled Evan closer to him and pulled the sheets down low enough that he saw that he was wearing Connor's shirt, which had been discarded rather quickly the night before. In all honesty, it really turned Connor on.

Connor placed his hand on Evan's cheek tenderly, "Ev, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to be self-conscious? I've kissed you right after you brushed your teeth and I'll still kiss you with your mouth full of food too." He stroked the other boy's cheek with his thumb.

Connor was probably the only person that truly made Evan feel safe and for that reason, he grabbed his husband's face and planted a firm kiss on his plump lips... bad breath and all.

The sun had only just recently risen, but both boys were ready to have an encore of last night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was short! Hope you enjoyed anyway (still very thirsty for comments by the way).  
> x  
> Willa


	8. Get Out of Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan doesn't want to get out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this one is really bad. Like, really, _really _, bad.__

The sun beamed its bright rays through the small window right above Connor and Evan Hansen's bed, illuminating every corner of the small room. 

Connor rolled out of the warm and inviting bed, shutting off a blaring alarm clock in the process. He tried yawning away his sleep, but he fell backward as Evan wrapped his arms around him, pulling Connor back on top of him.

"Stay in bed with me," Evan purred into Connor's ear, trying to convince him to ignore all of their responsibilities in order to just cuddle.

 Connor flipped himself so that he was now inches away from Evan's sleepy face. He kissed the tip of Evan's nose and said, "You know I'd do anything to stay with you all day, but the Almighty Lord Kleinman will flip his shit if we aren't in work today."

Connor and Evan had been living together in a cramped apartment for the better part of a year now. Long story short, Connor was kicked out of his home for having a "disease" and Evan went along with him after being proposed to.

They weren't in the best situation and they sometimes had to lean on Heidi, Evan's mother, for support when they hadn't earned enough to pay for that month's rent from their part-time jobs. They stayed afloat though, and to be honest, they were happily content living with each other.

As luck would have it, Evan's high school family friend went into the retail industry, owning a few chain stores here and there, you might have heard of them. Does  _Lush_  ring a bell? They were employed there, restocking the shelves, sorting out the catalogs and such. The work that had to be done was relatively simple and together they made an okay amount of money, but Connor would always sneeze when it was his turn to restock the many,  _many_  bath bombs at the store. Both boys always smelled like teenage beauty guru aesthetic after work, so that was a nice positive.

"Let's play hooky together, take a day off." Evan pleaded.

"I don't know about you, but I like the idea of being warm in winter, so no, we can't take a day off." Connor got back up out of the bed, pulled his majestically beautiful hair back into a pony, and headed toward the closet in their room to put on his uniform. Evan still lay in bed acting like a whiny toddler and looking like a ragdoll.

"I don't want to go in today, I think I have a brain schist or something, I can't function properly."

Connor looked back towards Evan, "I think you mean 'cyst,' Ev."

"See! It's already messing me up." Evan sat up now, Indian style, and made the blankets on the bed into a cocoon around himself. 

Connor threw Evan his shirt from across the room and it landed on his face. Evan yanked the black shirt quickly and threw it back. "I'm not going."

"Woah, faisty." (I apologize for nothing) Connor picked the shirt back up and went to sit next to Evan on the bed. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Connor always made sure his voice was as calm as possible before trying to pry Evan's mental barricades away from him.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well today is all." Evan tried to hide his face, but Connor's finger under Evan's chin made it impossible to break eye contact. "Okay fine. I'm just feeling overwhelmed right now. We barely have enough money to stay in a cruddy apartment like this and I don't know how much longer we can keep holding out for." 

Connor knew what Evan was talking about. Although they were happy most of the time, the uncertainty of whether they would be having dinner that night or not was starting to become a big burden. Connor took Evan's hand between both of his and sighed. "I know it's hard, but we gotta take it one day at a time. How about this: what if we go to work today and then afterwards..." he paused, trying to think about something that would make Evan feel better, "we can go on a picnic at the orchard or something. How does that sound?"

"That sounds really nice Con. I'll go get changed." He gave his husband a quick peck on the lips before heading to the bathroom and doing whatever it is that Evan does in the bathroom.

(End because I'm lazy and I don't know how to end it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at endings. Don't forget to comment!  
> x  
> Willa


	9. Health Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Evan are in the same health class and things don't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I actually really like this one so I hope you do too.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Mentions of "the do" (obviously since it takes place in health class)

Who doesn't like health class? It's extra fun when the topic of ye ol birds and the bees comes up. Who wouldn't be excited to talk about sex in front of other students and some random old man? Evan, that's who.

Evan absolutely dreaded being in health class, and this year was worse because his boyfriend Connor was in there with him. You'd think that Evan would be happy to see a familiar face, but it only made him blush even harder whenever certain actions were described. 

Connor, on the other hand, was stroked. Not only did this class mean spending more time with his little Evan, it was also the perfect opportunity to let his mischevious side run wild.

"Sit down class. trust me, I don't want to do this any more than you do." the very tired looking teacher walked to the middle of the room in front of the projector and started preparing the slide for the period.

"Hey, Ev. Wanna play The Penis Game?" Connor scored a devious grin on his face as he startled an already nervous Evan.

"AbsolUTELY not! The last time I went along with your little games we got kicked out of the ToysRus."

"In my defense, the toy  _clearly_  said to say something in order to try it out."

"I don't think yelling "Sell your kids for weed money" was what they had in mind, Connor."

"Ma bad."

By this point, the teacher had lovely diagrams of reproductive parts up on the screen. He passed out papers full of different definitions, facts, and everything in between about intercourse.

"Alright class." He silenced the room before starting his lesson." Today we will be learning about sexual intercourse, consent, and protection." There were a few giggles from around the room, but that was to be expected.

"How much do you wanna bet that he's only going to mention straight sex?" Connor leaned over and whispered into Evan's ear.

"Connor. Please, for the love of all this is holy, don't. Bring. It. Up." Evan talked through his teeth, trying his hardest not to be heard by everyone around him.

"Let's get this over with," The teacher whispered under his breath," Sex is when a penis and a vagina-" The poor teacher never had a chance.

"ACTUALLY," Connor shot up from his seat and Evan immediately started mentally strangling his boyfriend and having a mini panic attack at the same time," I'd like for you to realize that straight people aren't the only ones allowed to have "proper" sex." All bewildered eyes were on Connor now, while Evan was struggling to breathe correctly." Isn't that right Evan?" Connor gave his boyfriend a nudge on the shoulder as he banged his head on the desk. 

**(TIME SKIP CAUSE** I'M **FEELING LIKE AN _ADVANCED_  LAZY PERSON TODAY)**

"You WHAT?" Evan was red all over as Connor was telling Jared Kleinman what had happened in class earlier that day. "Oh my God! What I would have paid to see the look on your face!" Jared cackled like a madman while.

"It wasn't funny, I'm pretty sure I passed out." Evan clutched his book even tighter than before and lowered his head as passing students stared at him.

Connor draped his arm around Evan's shoulders as they walked to their next class together. "Ohhh, I can tell this year is really going to be  _real_  fun Evvy-poo" Jared laughed at Connor's pet name for Evan.

"I hate both of you."

"Oh you love me and you know it."

Evan softly punched Connor in his side and sprinted into the class, choosing a desk with no nearby empty seats. Evan was really regretting not changing his schedule sooner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments!  
> x  
> Willa


	10. Birthday Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets some presents for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part was inspired by art that I found (and asked permission to use), but I don't think I can insert it or anything. You don't really need to see the drawing to understand the story, but if you really want to see it it's on my Wattpad (same username, same chapter title).

It didn't surprise anybody that Connor's wardrobe consisted of black and only black, with the exception of a few dark gray articles of clothing of course. Connor liked to think that black was his overall vibe.

"Happy Birthday Connor!" Evan Hansen shouted with excitement as he brought out a white cake box. He set it on the table, in front of Connor and opened it to reveal a green circular cake that read  _Happy Birthday Druggie_. Piped Marijuana leaves decorated the rest of the cake.

Connor was too stunned to speak, but he managed to say, "Evan? What in the wor..."

"Ohmygoshohmygosh! I'm not- I mean, I didn't know- ITOLDJAREDTOGETTHECAKEBLAMEHIM!" Evan's words combined to make one fast sound.

"Jared, what the actual fuck?"

Jared shrugged and looked at a confused Connor and a hyperventilating Evan all innocent like. "What? Evan told me to get the cake, and I'm pretty sure that is, in fact, a cake."

"Why are you so obsessed with my obsession with weed?"

"Because I just  _lov-_ "

"Okay, guys! Can we just, I don't know, blow out the candles or something? Jared, you got the candles too, didn't you?" Evan tried preventing an approaching fight by changing the subject.

Jared pulled out some thin white candles from his back pocket that seemed normal enough until he put them on the cake, then it was revealed the special kind of candles that he had managed to buy.

"Are you KIDDING me? Really Jared? Weed candles. YOU GOT FUCKING WEED CANDLES!" Connor plucked the candles in the shape of a joint off of the cake and plunged them into the drink Jared was holding.

"I thought it would be a nice... touch."

"My fist is going to  _give_  you a nice touch if you keep pulling on my dick."

"Presents! We have presents! We brought you presents Connor, get excited!" Evan scurried over to the kitchen where he had hidden his and Jared's presents to Connor. He came back with a flat box and a large bag filled to the brim with tissue paper.

"Here," Evan handed Connor the bag, "open Jared's first."

"Should I expect an elf to pop out and name me  _Lord of Mary Jane_  or something?"

"Just open it School Shooter" Jared had a stupid look on his face as he waited for Connor to open up the gift he so generously got.

As Connor pulled out the hidden object from under the sea of tissue paper, a look of pure giddy spread across his face. "Icelandic pop sensation BABBA?" Connor flipped the CD to inspect the backside and take a peek at the tracks on the disk. "THIS ISN'T EVEN THE THEIR NEWEST ALBUM!" Connor hit his fist against the table. He was really into his BABBA.

Evan rubbed Connor's shoulder in an attempt to calm his fangirl induced anger.

"Calm your titter nannies, will you? You're lucky I got you anything at all, Evan never told me we were getting actual gifts. I was just about to just get you a shirt I found at GoodWill that said  _Yes You Cannabis_."

"Fuck you!" Connor tried to play it off even though he secretly wanted the shirt.

"Here, open mine up." Evan gave Connor the other present, his smile big, wide, and taking up half of his face.

Connor lifted up the lid of the box and he heard Evan squeal with excitement behind him. He picked the article of clothing and let it unfurl in the air to reveal a yellow shirt. In the center of the disgustingly bright shirt, the phrase  _E + C_  was crookedly stitched by what seemed like by hand. Connor hated it with everything in his dark, emo soul, but one look at his boyfriend's expecting face made him think before talking.

"I love it Ev, thank you!" He tried his best to hide his true feeling behind a smile.

"Really?"

"Really."

" _Really_?" Jared was not as easily convinced as Evan.

"Yes Jared, it's the most beautiful thing I've been gifted, thank you very much."

"I knew you'd like it, Connor. I asked my mom to teach me how to sew and everything. See it has our initials because... well, because..." Evan sheepishly nudged Connor's arm with a fist, "You know-"

"We get it, Evan, you two make sweet magical gay love in the depths of the night. Jesus, get over yourself."

Evan erupted into a fiery blush, eyes growing wide, at Jared's interruption. Connor just chuckled under his breath. "I was going to say that it was because I loved him, but thank you, Jared, for your very unnecessary input."

"Thank you, babe," Connor pulled Evan into his lap as he spoke to him, "This was a really sweet gift. And I love you too." Connor gave Evan a gently kiss on the cheek while Jared awkwardly stood in the back and watched, being the third wheel once again.

"Hey, Connor, why don't you wear it?"

"What."

"You heard me Hot Topic. You should wear it while we hit the town or something. It'll be just like one of those teen girl movies. C'mon  _wear it_."

Connor loved his boyfriend more than words could say, but that shirt was quite possibly the ugliest thing he had ever seen, besides Zoe of course. There was no way he was going to "hit the town" wearing that thing and risk someone seeing him. "I would, but I wouldn't want to get it dirty... it's too valuable to take a chance."

"Oh, it's okay Connor. What's the point of having clothes if you're never going to wear it anyway? Besides, if it gets dirty we can just wash it, or I can make you another one." Evan was so innocent that he couldn't see past his boyfriend's lame excuse.

"See Con-con, it's okay. Go on then, put it on." If Evan had not been present, Connor would have gone all  _Investigation Discovery_  on Jared. 

Connor was about to protest, but he glanced at Evan. Evan made Connor completely melt into a puddle on command, he was the only person that Connor actually cared about. He couldn't let him down, what if Connor rejecting the gift Evan so thoughtfully made caused him to have a mental breakdown and create some sort of elaborate lie or something? Connor had to swallow his pride and just be a good partner. "Fine, I've been convinced."

Connor took the shirt he was currently wearing off, causing a certain someone to stare uncontrollably, and pulled the yellow one on. He looked absolutely ridiculous, but if it made Evan happy, then he would do it no matter what. 

All three boys ended up going to a bowling alley and just hanging out. There was a strange man in lane five that was doing something called a "vlog" by talking to a camera. There were also more people with him, one of them even looked like Orlando Bloom if you really thought about it, but it was fun regardless.

Did Connor get stared at? Yes, yes he did, but it was a pretty fun birthday either way. He was just so happy when Jared went home and he went over to Evan's house to just cuddle through the night. This is what Connor wanted the most, to be with his boyfriend and just hold him and express his love. He was about to start making a move when Evan spoke, "I know you didn't like the shirt, it was just so funny to watch you squirm and blush the whole day that I didn't say anything."

"Evan are you serious? I thought I would have to 'misplace' that thing."

"Nah, I know you too well Connor Murphy, you can't fool me. I still need to give you your real gift."

"Real gift? What more could I possibly ask for?" Connor pulled Evan closer, making the gap between them even smaller. "Aren't you enough?" Connor started kissing Evan's jaw, trying to get more friction to occur.

"I got you tickets to go see BABBA live."

"OH MY GOD, EVAN HANSEN HAVE ALL OF MY CHILDREN!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write, I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> x  
> Willa


	11. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has a fight and goes to a party as a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I listened to Taylor Swift's song Gorgeous and I was immediately inspired to write this. Let's see how it goes, but before you start reading, text that is italicized is supposed to be flashbacks (unless its thoughts or used for emphasis). Don't worry, you'll figure it out. Also, there are scenes that involve violence and others that involve steamy stuff. Just a warning.

Connor was hurting, and he was hurting bad. He just wanted the ache in his heart to stop, for the humming in his ears to finally rest. He had gotten into an extremely serious fight with his boyfriend of six months, Travis, over some raunchy text messages he had received. The pain was still as fresh as when it had first happened a few hours ago.

_The seemingly happy couple were cuddling and enjoying a movie on Travis' couch. This was the first time in a long time that Connor got to see his boyfriend since he always seemed to have some excuse to leave Connor all alone and needy._

_Connor didn't pay attention to the movie they were supposed to be watching, he was far too fixated on what seemed like a hickey on Travis' neck that Connor didn't remember leaving. He didn't want to say anything, he didn't want Travis to think that he didn't trust him because he did... right?_

_Nearing the end of the film, Travis got up to use the restroom leaving a very suspicious Connor and an unsupervised phone all alone._

_It buzzed to life, making the room illuminated with a blue-hued light._

Connor needed to get away from everything. He texted his friend Jeremy and was informed of a small party in the center of the town; it was perfect for drinking the night away and maybe find a quick fuck or something to just numb the world.

He pushed open the heavy glass door into the party being held inside some random person's house. The thick air smelled of sweat, booze, and lost virginities: the perfect concoction for disaster. The mixed sound of everyone's voice quickly filled up Connor's headspace, making him feel better, he didn't have to listen to just his own thoughts now. 

Connor trudged through the hoards of people in search of the nearest alcoholic drink. The end of his quest was reached when he found a white fold-up table with red cups, bottles filled with various liquids, and junk food littering the top of it. Perfect. He grabbed an unopened bottle of beer and asked a slim-figured man nearby if he had a bottle opener. Connor hadn't started drinking yet, but he felt the world turn upside down when the other man turned around and faced him, revealing his identity. It was really him.

Evan Hansen...

_The whole scene was more violent than he could have ever expected. Travis and Connor have gotten into serious fights before, but it had never escalated to the point of physical contact._

_"What the FUCK are these, Travis?" Connor was burning red, eyes nearly popping out of his face, and gripping the phone in his trembling hand._ _Curiosity had gotten the better of Connor and he took a peek, just a quick peek, at Travis' phone, it was a big mistake._

_Six months of "commitment" and "love" down the drain because of some graphic words in a text message._

_"Why are you going through my stuff?"_

_"What. Are. These." Tears were starting to collect in the corners of Connor's eyes._

_"Give me my phone back Connor." Travis tried swiping his phone back, but Connor was faster and he missed._

_"Answer the question you bastard! Are you cheating on me?"_

_"GIVE ME MY PHONE!"_

_Travis tried to grab his phone one more, but he knocked Connor off balance and they both fell backward with a thud. The force of the fall caused Connor to throw the phone across the room. He scrambled to get up and reach the phone, but Travis shoved him against the wall forcefully before running to his phone's aid. He quickly deleted any incriminating evidence from his phone and started walking toward Connor, who was still on the floor trying to process what had just happened._

"What'd you say?" was the only thing that Connor could say through his frozen state of shock.

_If looks could kill, I'd be brutally dismembered by now_ he thought. 

"I didn't say anything, you said something."

"What- Me? No way... José..." Connor wished that the skies above would open up and swallow him whole, that was a completely uncool thing to say.

"O-Okay... José. Hey, do I know you?"

"Nope." The truth was that they did know each other, they weren't best bitches or anything, but they often saw each other in the hallways between classes. Let's just say that Connor didn't really want this god of a man to remember him through his "school shooter" looking phase, not to mention that he used to make fun of him for his nervous stutter.

"You sure? I'm pretty sure I've seen you before... did we go to high school togeth-"

"Well a lot of people say I look like this one actor his name was Mark Baist or something, I really don't see the resemblance or anything but I get comments on it a lot, I'm pretty sure he's not that big of a deal though, on some silly Broadway show or whatever, I forgot the name." Connor wasn't a nervous person at all, but he did have a tendency to babble on when he felt stressed and right now, not being able to get closer to Evan was the stressor.

"Oh yeah, you do kinda look like him. I think it was called  _Dear Ben Platt_  or something like that."

"Excuse me, I gotta go."

"I didn't catch your na-" but Connor was too far away to finish listening. All he wanted to do right now was be alone and sort out all of the things he was feeling.

_Connor clambered to his feet, steadying himself after the hit he had just endured._

_"You piece of shit! Go rot in Hell!"_

_Travis tried to touch Connor arm in an attempt to quiet him down. "Just shut up and relax will you?"_

_"What the fuck? No! Get away from me, don't touch me!" Connor tried running away but Travis grabbed him by the shoulders squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. Alarms went off somewhere inside of Connor's brain and his vision blurred as he went into full-on fight or flight._

_"Let go, stop touching me! You're hurting me, Travis!" Connor kicked and thrashed around as the bigger man held him tighter._

_"Be quiet or you'll regret ever snooping around."_

_Connor continued to shout and try to wiggle his way out of the restraint. Travis raised his hand, getting ready to release his force onto Connor's face, but he managed to get his foot where no man wants a foot to end up. This action released Connor from his attacker's hands and he ran to grab his phone to call for help._

_Before dialing any number Travis snatched the phone away and threw it on the couch before announcing, "I'm going to the club. Don't bother being here when I get back... son of a bitch." That last part was meant to be said under his breath, but Travis said it loud enough to be heard clearly._

Connor found refuge inside an empty bedroom. He sat down on the plush white bed which happened to incorporate an assortment of different useless pillows. He set a few of the pillows so that he could rest his head comfortably.

Connor's mind immediately replayed every detail, every word, every action that occurred between him and Travis. He didn't know what to think. He should probably call the police, that was an attempted assault, he knew that, but he'd do that in the morning when his veins weren't running on alcohol anymore. He was starting to feel a bit buzzed and sweaty so he took his shirt off.

His pale skin revealed green-blue marks on both of his arms and some scratches on his abdomen from when a violent struggle took place. He looked at the evidence of his attack in a full-length mirror in the corner of the room, examining each injury, again and again, hoping they would disappear along with the mental pain.

Connor sat back down on the bed and tried thinking of good, happy thoughts before he started to have a mental breakdown.

He had forgotten all about the pain and the hurt for a few minutes when he was talking to Evan outside. He had always sort of liked him since high school, but it was like Cupid had shot him with an extra dose of lust and attraction. God, it felt so liberating and so... so amazing and wonderfully lovely. He wished he could say something directly to his face rather than whatever it was that he did earlier.

When they were in high school, Evan was just an anxious and awkward boy. The man that Connor met today was more sure of himself and absolutely gorgeous. It was probably the lust talking, but if love, at first sight, was actually real, then he believed every last bit of it.

The doorknob turned and the sound snapped Connor out of his state of bliss. 

"Hey- Oh sorry!" Evan closed his eyes, alarmed at the sight of Connor, still shirtless, lying on the bed in the dimly lit room.

He sat up. "I wasn't doing anything, don't worry. You- you can come in."

"No, its okay, I was just looking for a place to- hey are you okay? What happened to your arms?" His voice was full of genuine concern, something Travis never carried.

Evan walked toward Connor, gently touching the colorful imperfections. An electric current shot through Connor, starting where Evan made skin to skin contact and spreading to his heart, making it beat faster. Connor shivered at the touch, making Evan pull back a little. "Oh, sorry."

"No its fine, I just- I'm just a clumsy person is all." Connor didn't want to ruin whatever was going on by bringing his baggage with him.

"You sure?" Connor looked up to find Evan's ocean blue eyes looking back into his. He could get lost staring into them and that's all he wanted to do.

"...Yeah..." 

Evan's hand brushed Connor's ever so slightly and it sent him a rush of adrenaline.

_Connor rushed out of the house and onto the street. He wanted to yell, he wanted to hit something, someone, but that wouldn't make him any better than that bastard he had let into his life._

_He texted his friend hoping he could calm him down enough to actually function._

**Connor:**  had a fight with travis. need a pick me up. help?

**Jeremy:**  I'm at a killer party with Michael if you wanna come. That Evan guy from highschool is here too. Weren't you in love with him or something?

_Connor hadn't thought about Evan since- since he had gotten together with Travis. He did always have a thing for him, but he just couldn't ever muster the courage to talk to him and he wasn't going to start now._

**Connor:**  just text me the address. be there in a few.

_Evan or no Evan, a party would be the perfect distraction from the ache._

"God, you're gorgeous." The words slipped out of Connor's mouth all by themselves. He couldn't remember who made the first move, but their lips ended up crashing together with a thirst that seemed almost unquenchable. Almost. Evan's shirt was ripped off and thrown somewhere, there were more important things to focus on at the moment.

Evan's mouth found its way to Connor collarbone and he started leaving kisses everywhere he could, sucking on the skin every once in a while to keep the tease alive. Things were happening and Connor frantically fumbled to unbutton Evan's shirt. Connor wanted it off and he wanted it off yesterday. 

They fell onto the bed, Evan straddling Connor's waist. Connor felt himself getting more aroused by the second through his jeans. He gasped as Evan's movements caused friction where he wanted it the most. 

Evan grabbed Connor's wrists and pinned them over his head with hand, his other explored the other's belt buckle. Their lips connected once more, this time a million times needier. Connor's tongue managed to slip into Evan's, happy to explore. 

Connor was ready, though he was getting annoyed at the lack of exposed skin.

He freed his hands, dropping them down to push Evan's pants down in a frenzy, but before he could, the physical contact broke and Evan hopped off of him. He went to go find his shirt, slipping it on quickly. He kept his head down as he headed towards the door.

"Did- did I do something wrong?" Connor was confused and embarrassed over what  _almost_  happened. 

"No. No! Absolutely not. You were great, I just- I just- I'm sorry- I shouldn't be doing this. I have a girlfriend? She umm, she doesn't know I'm also into... I'm so sorry. This was a mistake." 

The door slam echoed through Connor's mind, proving once again that he was all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest one yet, but I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget about kudos/comments.
> 
> x
> 
> Willa


	12. Hoodie Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan tries to steal some of Connor's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh

It started on a casual night when Connor lent Evan his sweater, it was cold out and he didn't want his boyfriend to walk home without something to keep him warm. It was a downward spiral from there.

Evan soon became obsessed with taking any article of clothing out of Connor's closet whenever he could. He loved the way it smelled: slightly musky, with the scents of Axe body spray and vanilla, weed delicately infused somewhere in there. The perfect perfume Connor's clothing seemed to emit was  _perfect_. It was like Evan could just wrap himself in the hoodies and shirts and just be in pure bliss... and that's exactly what he was doing on one weekend day.

He was laying down on his bed, face up, covered in a mountain of his boyfriend's clothes. Connor was away on some tap dance competition, leaving Evan all alone with no money, no plans, and no significant other. He would be back around 11:00 that night, but that was too many hours away for Evan to be patient.

In the meantime, Evan was just going to have to keep sniffing the hoodies like some weird obsessed Connor fangirl. He didn't care, he and Connor had already passed that phase in their relationship anyway.

Much to Evan's disappointment, the clothes he managed to kidnap and hold hostage were starting to lose their scent, it wasn't completely gone, but it wasn't strong enough anymore, making it very difficult to  _not_  miss Connor.

And so, it was decided, by Evan of course, that he would sneak into the Murphy household and "borrow" some more of Connor's clothes. It was a perfect plan.

Evan quickly ran to his closet and pulled out all of the dark clothing he had. He decided on a beanie, jeans, a hoodie, and boots, all black to match the mission. He emptied his bookbag straight onto the ground, making a heap of the homework he had to do for both himself and Connor. The bag would be used to transport all of the articles of clothing. He was all set.

He crept through the house to the front door. His mother Heidi wasn't home, but he wanted to get into character before attempting to break into his boyfriend's house. 

He stepped out onto the street and immediately wished he looked out the window before choosing what to wear; the sun was so bright it was practically burning the leaves off of the trees and Evan was wearing all black. It was too late to go back now so he just went with it and marched his way to the Murphy house.

Thankfully he didn't see anybody on the way to his destination, besides a few cars that passed by.

Evan stood outside the house, trying to see if anybody was inside. He thought he heard either Zoe or Cynthia talking so he went around the back to wear the window leading to Connor's bedroom. He carefully opened the window, making sure to make as little noise as possible. He swung one leg over and pulled himself up so he was straddling the sill before pulling his other through. Evan tried to be smooth and quiet, but his foot got caught on something and he landed face first onto the cold wooden floor with a thud. He caught a peek under Connor's bed and saw things he really wished he didn't have. He'd have to talk to him about that later. 

Evan looked around, Connor's bed was a mess with a giant pile of laundry taking up most of it. His desk was covered in crumpled up balls of paper and random combinations of change. Evan also saw where some of his clothes had landed from previous activities, like on a nearby lamp, or the ceiling fan. He really needed to clean up the evidence his nightly presences.

He stood up, brushed the dust bunnies off of his clothes, and made his way to the closet. He yanked the door open expecting to see a wardrobe full of dark clothing, but he was met with empty space. "What in the wor-"

"LOOKING FOR SOMETHING?"

"W-WHAT THE F- HECK?" Evan nearly had a heart attack as Connor leaped up from under the pile of clothes on his bed. He had a devilish grin on his face as he embraced the now trembling Evan. He kissed the top of his head trying to soothe him.

"Hush now little bean, we mustn't alert my folks of your presence." Connor had taken Evan's beanie off and was now stroking his air.

Evan had calmed down a bit by now, but he was still stunned. He pushed against Connor. "W-what are you d-doing here you jerk?"

"My competition ended early, a bunch of people dropped out last minute."

"Oh, how did you know I was here, you're not supposed to back 'till later."

"I drove past you while you were walking over here and let me tell you, you look absolutely insane."

"Thanks.  _You make a girl feel so special_ " Sarcasm dripped off of Evan's every word.

"I know, I'm pretty irresistible."

"Don't let it keep you up at night, Con."

"Funny you should say that..." Connor scored a blush from Evan with that comment.

Evan switched topics. "Did you at least win?"

"Course, ain't nobody got anything on these tapping feet." Connor demonstrated his amazing talent by doing a few quick steps with his converse.

"Good, I don't want to date a loser."

"At least I'm not breaking into my boyfriend's house to steal his clothes." 

"Oh yeah, about that..." Evan sheepishly tucked his hands into his pockets.

"You're such a weirdo."

"But you love me." Evan countered. 

"That I do" A smile took up all of Connor's face as he looked down at his boyfriend.

He wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him in closer.

And they shared the rest of the picture-perfect afternoon in each other's arms. It was way better than smelling some hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> x
> 
> Willa


	13. Flood the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor tries to console Evan through a bad situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is angsty and homophobia and abuse are talked about, so skip this one if you don't feel comfortable with those topics.

Connor entered the room through the window, his feet making a soft thud as they landed on the carpet floor. He frantically searched the room until his eyes landed on a shivering silhouette atop the bed against the farthest wall from where he was. He made his way over, wrapping his arms around the figure when he was finally close enough to see the tear trails running from his eyes to the bottom of his neck. 

"Sh-sh. It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" He gently smoothed the wild hair on the smaller boy he was embracing. He was cold and limp, if it wasn't for the small  _hics_ escaping his mouth, Connor would have thought he was just a lifeless corpse.

The boy didn't say a word. The only sounds being made were whimpers and cries, but they were muffled since the boy had buried his face deep into the folds of Connor's dark sweatshirt.

"Yeah, that's okay, we don't have to talk. Let's just cry it out. Come on Evan, cry. Cry until you flood this town and everyone whoever hurt you drowns." Connor hated seeing his boyfriend this way, so frail and so scared. He practically jumped out of his window and started bolting down the street when Evan had called him and told him what was going on. Correction: Evan just called Connor and immediately started breaking down and crying when he picked up, too emotional making his words fail.

Evan lifted his head out of the comfort of his boyfriend's embrace. The whites of his eyes were stained with red veins from crying, his face was puffy, his nose was runny, and his voice came out monotoned and dead, "I wish I could drown with them too." 

"Evan..." Connor gingerly took hold of Evan's face in his hands, wiping away the tears from under his eyes with his thumbs. He tenderly placed a soft kiss on the other boy's forehead before speaking in a hushed tone, "Will you please tell me what this is about? It pains me to see you this way." 

Evan moved from Connor's hold, turning around and sitting at the corner of the bed facing the wall. He hugged his knees until they almost reached his cheeks.

"Please?"

Evan watched as two droplets of water let gravity pull them down toward the ground. Maybe he could flood all of his enemies. It would be ironic really, they would die with the very tears they helped create and bring into existence. 

Tonight wasn't the night. 

He wiped away the liquid in his eyes with the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing and faced Connor again.

"He c-came to visit again ye-yesterday." Evan's voice cracked at every opportunity it could. 

"I thought your mom didn't want anything to do with him." They were referring to Evan's stepfather. He was a douche of epic proportions, leaving when Evan was only a small babe in order to start a new family.

"He came b-banging on the door s-saying he needed a place to c-crash. H-he's still here, I think he's st-staying for a f-few more d-days. I don't really c-care anymore." Evan scratched his arm, it wasn't one of his regular anxiety induced habits. Connor took notice and pulled up Evan's sleeve revealing purple and blue splotches all over Evan's smooth, fair skin.

"Evan... take off your shirt." Suspicion grew inside of Connor's chest.

"I-its nothing Conn-"

"Take your shirt off, let me see."

Evan slowly took off his striped shirt exposing the rest of his bruised and scratched skin. A gasp got caught in Connor's throat, he wanted to punch something. It physically hurt to see Evan so... damaged. He wanted to hold him tightly and kiss his wounds away one by one, but that wasn't possible.

"What did that son of a bitch do to you?" Connor's voice boomed with concern and outrage.

"My mom wasn't home..."

"When did this happen?" Connor was standing now, his eyes blurred as anger coursed through his veins. 

"L-last night, when m-my mom left for her sh-shift." Evan's voice was barely audible.

Connor paced back and forth, making the floor creak. He ran his hand through his hair over and over again, trying to think straight. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have fought for you!"

"He would have h-hurt you." Evan was starting to cry again.

Connor climbed back on the bed next to Evan. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, making sure he was protected and safe in his embrace. "Who gives a crap about what happens to me? It's you I care about. Promise me you'll never keep something like this from me ever again."

"I promise." Evan tilted his head upward, an invitation for a kiss.

The door to Evan's bedroom crashed open scaring the two of them and making them jump.

A burly man with a gruff voice started yelling. "What the FUCK is this?" 

Evan trembled in Connor's arms, he wished he'd locked the door and put his shirt back on so that he wouldn't be facing his homophobic father's fury right now. "N-n-nothing." Evan's voice was barely a squeak.

"Not only are you a disappointment to me Evan, but you're a fag now too? I guess you want more of what happened earlier then, don't you?" That set Connor off. He shot up from his sitting position, shoulders back, chin up, ready to challenge any advancements the man might make.

"Don't you ever dare touch him again, asshole." Connor made sure he stood in front of Evan, blocking him from any more harm.

 "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave and never come back Homo." Connor saw the way the man's eyes lit up with agression and it worried him. Evan was right if this man were to attack him, he wouldn't stand a chance. His slim figure was laughable compared to the man's beefy arms, but he had to be strong, or at least pretend to be for Evan's sake.

"I've never been one to listen to warnings. You're the one who should think twice about being here." Connor could see the other man's muscle tense and get ready for action. The only thing going through his mind at the moment was the scene of Evan crying on his bed, shirtless and covered with injuries. He couldn't let that happen again. He  _wouldn't_  let that happen again, not untill it killed him. He was going to protect Evan like he once protected him.

And then he swung.


	14. Laundry with Heidi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Connor are home alone... or at least they think they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not smut, but mentions of it and slightly graphic descriptions of making out? I don't know man, there's kissing and horny teens involved. You know if you're supposed to read this or not.
> 
> Again, not smut.

The crisp night air was filled with giggles and sloppy kisses. The source of the commotion? Two very horny teenage boys in a bedroom in an otherwise empty house.

Connor was laying on top of Evan, his forearms on either side of his boyfriend's head, as he placed hungry kisses all over the smaller boy.

"Fuck Evan, I really want you right now." Connor looked at the smaller boy with a look of pure desire.

"Me too... I mean! I want you, I don't want me, that's just weird, n-not that I'm saying that you wanting me is weird, I'm-I'm just saying that I want  _y-you_... also..."

"Just kiss me."

"Yeah, I can do you-that. I can do that." Connor chuckled at his boyfriend's Freudian slip and then reconnected their lips for the hundredth time that night.

Making out was fun and all, but Evan was especially impatient in that moment. He wrapped his legs around Connor's waist and tangled his fingers into Connor's dark locks, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Connor sat them both up so that Evan was now on Connor's lap, pressed against the headboard, hand's still tangled in the other's hair. Connor wrapped his arms around Evan's middle, closing any space between their bodies.

Evan let a small moan escape his lips as Connor started moving his hips under both of them. Connor felt the boy on top of him get more aroused by the minute so he let go of his waist and helped him take his blue polo off, tossing it somewhere behind them. With newly exposed skin, Connor went wild and started nibbling on the sensitive skin on Evan's neck. He then started moving lower toward his collarbone

He was in the middle of trying to leave a hickey on Evan when he heard something creak downstairs.

"Ev, is there anyone else home?"

"Nope, just you and me baby." Evan grabbed Connor's face and kissed him, not willing to wait a second longer.

Connor tried to get back into it, but this time he definitely heard the sounds of keys.  _Heidi's_  keys. The keys that belonged to the mother of the boy he was about to hook up with.  _Shit_.

"Ev."

"Hmmm?" Evan was now trying to undress Connor.

"Evan!"

"W-what?" He finally got to his senses and paid attention to what his boyfriend was trying to say rather than the boner he was getting.

"You  _mother_  is here. I thought she was supposed to work today."

"M-me too." There was a moment of silence before realization hit Evan and he shoved Connor backward, climbing off of him. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! You can't be here! She doesn't know you s-sleep over and I'm not supposed to have p-people over when she's not home!"

"Evan, sweety! Are you still awake?" Heidi called from somewhere downstairs.

"Quick, climb out the window!" Evan went to open his window so that his boyfriend could make a quick escape, but the sound of his mother ascending the stair made him change his mind. There wouldn't be enough time to open the window, have Connor climb out, and then close it again.

_Knock knock knock knock._

"Coming!" He called out, hoping to buy himself more time.

Evan opened his closet, pushed Connor inside and then swiftly shut the door. "So I'm back in here again, huh?"

"Hush will you?"

"What was that?" Heidi responded from the other side of the door.

"Oh, nothing." Evan opened up his bedroom door, revealing his tired looking mother holding a basket full of his neatly folded clothes.

"Evan?" Heidi had a very confused look on her face.

"Y-yeah?"

"Where's your shirt?"

Evan looked down,  _darn it_ , he forgot to put his shirt back on in his haste to conceal his lover. "I, uh, I sp-spilled juice on myself ear-earlier, so..." He really hoped his red face wouldn't give him away.

"You spilled juice?" It seemed that his mother wasn't all that convinced.

"Yes-yes that's what I did. I spilled juice so I had to take my shirt off. NEXT QUESTION PLEASE! Hey, I thought you had a shift today, what happened to that exactly?" Evan was now sweating buckets.

"Well... it was just an extra shift and Naomi was able to take it again. I decided to go to the laundromat and get some of our laundry done."

"Well if that's all, I really need to get back to doing Con-chem. I need to finish my chem homework." Evan tried to close the door, thinking he was in the clear, but his mom pushed it back open and entered the room.

"Actually Evan I did want to talk to you about something else." Heidi reached into the basket of clothes and pulled out a pair of  _Spiderman_  boxers, lifting up and displaying it to Evan. He gulped because he knew exactly where this was going. "I didn't know you wore boxers or that you still liked  _Spiderman_."

Memories of the last time Connor slept over flooded into Evan's mind. "W-well I m-mean, I'm not exactly pr-proud of it..." Niagra falls had nothing on the amount of sweat Evan was producing.

"Alright. Okay." Heidi turned around, ready to head out the door. Evan almost let out a sigh of relief, but she turned around at the last second and yanked open his closet door. She tossed the pair of boxers inside, "I think these belong to you, Connor?" Then she closed the door and exited the room into the hallway.

Evan was about to have a heart attack and Connor was in shock.

"Evan, just... just tell me whenever Connor is going to stay over, okay? And use protection?" She closed the door behind her, leaving Evan with his jaw dropped in his room.

As soon as the door closed, Connor opened the closet door and fell onto the floor laughing. He sounded like a hyena, but he didn't care because the situation was too hilarious to not burst out in tears. "I love your mom, Evan!"

"My mom knows about my sex life... I'm going to go jump off something really high now." Evan was still standing in front of the door, paralyzed in shock while Connor was still cackling and rolling on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, I don't know what that beginning note was all about. I'm tired, it's 1:32 a.m.
> 
> x
> 
> Willa


	15. Driving With Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a sad, sad chapter by me because I'm an angsty teen. Womp womp.

The seemingly innocent snow pelted the ground like a million meteors. The cars on the road were lucky not to skid off of the slippery roads.

Evan wasn't so lucky.

He lay there, life slipping away, in a pool of his own vomit and blood.

It happened way too quickly to comprehend, so he didn't. He just lay there with his ear to the ground listening to the vibrations in the dirt caused by the cars driving past. They didn't see him in the wreck, they couldn't, he had flipped over the road rails into a snowy ditch below view.

This wasn't how life was supposed to end. This wasn't how he was supposed to go. He still had so much more to do and explore. He still had so many unanswered questions and idea inside of him. This couldn't be the end, it couldn't.

But what if it was? 

What if he did die, right here, right now. Would his family find him? Would Connor see him like this? How would they know where he was? He was supposed to be picking up his children from school but instead, he was busy becoming roadkill. His children were all alone with nobody to take them home. He left them, just like his father left him. 

Tears leaked out of Evan's eyes as he thought of all of the happy memories in his life so far. He remembered the time he met his now-husband Connor in third grade and instantly having the biggest crush in the universe. He also thought about the day he proposed, God, he was a stuttering mess. Or the time they adopted their little boy, they were so happy. The first day of kindergarten, adopting their daughter,  _her_  first day of school, being in the hospital when Zoe delivered her baby. All of the times when he wasn't some guy who suffered from anxiety, he was just Evan and he was happy to be alive. 

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Colors were fading and his senses were becoming weaker. He didn't know how long he was there, but it didn't matter, it felt like only a few minutes ago his body broke through his windshield and hit the ground like a ragdoll. 

He could hear an ambulance nearby. Maybe they were coming to get him or maybe they were on their way to help someone who actually mattered. He couldn't tell. 

It didn't matter.

None of it did... not anymore at least.

He heard voices, but he was too tired to decipher the meaning of the words, they  _had_  come for him. He was starting to numb all over and he was thankful for that, he didn't want to feel any more pain.

He could feel a heavy pressure start to manifest somewhere in his chest and it felt like all of the Earth's weight was on him. He wanted to let go, he wanted to let go so badly, but he looked down at his wedding ring and he couldn't. He couldn't leave his family alone. He wouldn't. The Murphy-Hansens were supposed to be a family of four, not three. 

The ride to the hospital was bumpy and he blacked out a little bit. People were shouting the whole time, barking out orders and different amounts of doses. When they finally reached their destination Evan was put on a gurney and wheeled deeper into the building. 

He felt someone hold his hand tightly and water dip onto his fingers. Connor. He was crying and that pained Evan even more than the broken bones he had received. 

Someone was telling his husband to fill out some paperwork and Evan's hand was empty again.

The last thing he remembered was the sounds of the doors to the operation room slam close, blocking out the rest of the world from the room where it happened. 

The room where seven people entered and only six left.

The room where he took his final breath of air.

The room where Evan Murphy-Hansen died.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry  
> x  
> Willa


End file.
